Game Events - 2012
This Current Event page will list major announcements in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! __TOC__ October 31st - Happy All Hallows' Eve! October 31st marks not only the spookiest day in the seven seas, but also Pirates of the Caribbean Online’s 4th anniversary! This All Hallows' Eve has been truly terrifying, with Jolly Roger creating confusion and mayhem on the islands through his Curse of the Muertos Moon, weakening our defenses against his all-out Invasion onslaught. Many invasions have been successfully defeated, but striking randomly and relentlessly, Jolly's skeletal forces claim many a' victory as well. Tia Dalma's mystic visions tell us that the final outcome all rests on today... All Hallows' Eve. Steady yer courage, assemble yer crew, and defend those barricades, Pirates! Whether crossing cutlass with the undead or blasting broadsides with Ghost Ships, what’s your favorite way to spend All Hallows’ Eve in the Caribbean? We’re dying to know… October 27th - Survive the Curse and Invasion Onslaught Jolly Roger’s vile plans to conquer the Caribbean this month have hit a few squalls, thanks to you brave Pirates… But the Curse of the Muertos Moon grows strongest as All Hallows’ Eve grows closer, and while the supernatural tides are high, all reports point to ol’ Jolly rallying his undead minions for an all-out invasion strike this weekend! Gather yer crew and a healthy stock of tonics to repel Jolly Roger’s deadly skeletal forces before they overrun the entire Caribbean! WHAT: Jolly Roger’s Invasion Onslaught WHERE: Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego WHEN: October 29 - October 31 October 24th - Grateful Ghosts Give Thanks Many Pirates successfully fought tooth 'n nail on Raven's Cove this past weekend against some of the most dire and deadly enemies in the Caribbean - the vengeful Rage Ghosts! GMs Constance Sorrow, John Moses, Pete Abred, Loretta Jenkins and Old Sooty send you Pirates one more "thank you" from beyond the grave, and hope you enjoy your ghostly gold rewards for bravely lending a hand. Your valiant efforts paid off and Jolly Roger's sinister spell over the ghosts in the Caribbean has been broken... for now. But the most macabre month of the year isn't yet over, and ol' Jolly may still have a trick or two up his sleeve... Did you find certain attacks more successful than others against the deadly Rage Ghosts? Share your strategies and tales of harrowing escapes by replying to this article below! October 21st - Calling All Testers - UPDATE New updates continue sailing into our TEST Server, including several bug fixes and new additions: *Updates: **Fixed several bugs that were causing game crashes and disconnects **Fixed a bug that caused disconnects when playing Ship PvP (Ship vs Ship) **Fixed a crash that occurred when displaying a non-customized ship at the dinghys **NPCs Gordon Greer, Andrew Bowdash and Morris have returned **Added new sail emblems to ship customization **Added small rotation to the ship view when previewing upgrades **Added display of cargo bonuses on ship snapshots **Adjusted ship camera so it slightly swings into turns when not using mouse-look **Ship crew members now get loot credit for each other's defeated enemies *Known Issues: **Pirates can get stuck when teleporting to a docking ship. We will be fixing this as soon as possible. **NPC ships make sliding motion across the water. We are also addressing this issue as soon as possible. Fair winds this weekend! We look forward to your feedback so so log onto the Test Server now! Remember to use the 'Send Feedback' button on the Options Menu ('Esc' or F7 key) to report any bugs you find, or by using the bug reporting form. NOTE: Please be very specific when reporting any crashes due to teleporting – let us know where you were and what you were doing at the time of the crash. If you would like to be placed on a waiting list for future invites to the Test Server, sign up here. Please be sure to verify whether you meet the qualifications prior to signing up. Upgrade to Unlimited Access to be eligible to Test all new content before it goes Live! October 20th - Jolly Roger Targets Pirate Ghosts Jolly Roger has been using the magic of All Hallow's Eve month to gain a foothold on the islands. First, he made land deadly for Pirates by unleashing the Curse of the Muertos Moon. Now several Pirates report calls for help from desperate ghosts throughout the Caribbean. It appears that ol’ Jolly is attempting to control all ghosts by exerting his evil magic through the dread Rage Ghosts on Raven’s Cove! Gather yer courage and a brave Crew this weekend to aid a Ghost GM thwart Jolly Roger’s latest vile plan. From Friday, October 21 – Sunday, October 23, look for ghostly visitations aboard PUBLIC ships sailing near Raven’s Cove. When: October 21 (2:45 – 4pm), October 22 (3:45 – 5pm), October 23 (3:45 – 5pm) All Event times are Pacific Standard Time Where: Public ships on Galaira, Guines, Exuma, Savica, and Tortos If you want to partake in this Event, remember to set your ship to Public during the scheduled times. BEWARE: ''Some portions of this Event may involve areas accessible only by Unlimited Access Pirates. Properly warned ye be, mates! Don't let Jolly Roger gain the upper hand, Pirates. Help our disembodied friends this weekend and turn the tide! October 12th - The Muertos Moon Strikes Soon October brings supernatural new strength to Jolly Roger’s magic, and he plans to unleash his macabre mayhem upon the Caribbean very soon… ''"Beware the Muertos Moon!" Ol’ Jolly’s Curse of the Muertos Moon is known and feared throughout the islands. Any Pirate on land and outdoors that is struck by the cursed moonlight transforms into one of Jolly’s undead minions! Seeking safety from Jolly’s vile curse? Get aboard yer ship or indoors before the Curse strikes. But once the Muertos Moon wanes, beware those cursed Pirates outside seeking to do battle under Jolly Roger’s spell! If enough cursed Pirates be defeated, you can help save the Caribbean from Jolly's blight. WHAT: The Curse of the Muertos Moon. WHERE: Wherever moonlight touches island land. WHEN: October 14 - October 31 The Curse can strike multiple times in one day – properly warned ye be, mates… October 7th - Calling All Testers! A huge update with many exciting new features is now available on the Test Server: Ship Customization and Upgrades! (need we say more?) {C}- Loot and plunder all new rare materials from Bounty Hunter and Warships in order to upgrade Medium Class and War Class ships’ armor, speed, and cargo hold. *Visit any Shipwright to begin your Ship Customization and Upgrade path. *Upgrades will provide your ship abilities that can be customized to fit your style of play: - Upgrade your cargo hull to maximize your plunder. {C}- Battle at sea with the latest armor the shipwrights have to offer. {C}- Streamline your vessel for speed with the latest sails and rigging. *Personalize Medium Class and War Class ships with brand new sail colors, patterns, and logos. *Face off against enemy fleets in the brand new Pirate ship type, the BRIG – also customizable! *All Light Hull class ships now made available to Basic Access Pirates – including the Light Galleon and the new Light Brig! *Island NPCs now chat new town gossip regarding Ship Customization. *On/Off First Mate Toggle for Scoundrel of the Seas voice (in the Audio – Game Options Menu) *After looting at sea, Pirates can now take all items that do not take up Inventory space by clicking the “Take Small Items” button. *Captains can now choose to not board a grappled Flagship, without waiting for the boarding timer to run out. *New names submitted by you Pirates have been added to the Create A Pirate name-picker. *Five new “Talk Like A Pirate Day” phrases submitted by you have been added under Expressions in SpeedChat. *Fixed several teleport bugs. *Fixed a bug with ships that would occasionally get stuck at sea. *Fixed a bug that incorrectly allowed player limits on a ship to be exceeded. Known Issues: *Occasional crashes may occur when teleporting or walking through doors or tunnels. Please report any bugs you may encounter using the in-game feedback form and be very specific where you were and what you were doing at the time. *Pirates may teleport under land or be able to access out of game world environments near the shoreline. When reporting these bugs, please be very specific where you were and what you were doing at the time of the crash. *Occasionally ships will slide across the water. We will be fixing this as soon as possible. *Please refrain from repairing ships while at sea. We are also addressing this issue as soon as possible. {C}We look forward to your feedback so log onto the Test Server now! Remember to use the 'Send Feedback' button on the Options Menu ('Esc' or F7 key) to report any bugs you find, or by using the bug reporting form. {C}NOTE: Please be very specific when reporting any crashes due to teleporting – let us know where you were and what you were doing at the time of the crash. October 6th - Last Chance to Redeem Yer Scoundrel Hat Haven't claimed yer free Scoundrel Hat yet? Better go talk to Rosetta Zimm soon... After this coming Monday October 10, this one-of-a-kind Pirate hat will be beyond the grasp of those Scoundrels not savvy enough to redeem it. If yer having trouble finding Rosetta, she's known to frequent the courtyard outside McCracken's Weaponry Shoppe on Port Royal. After chatting with Rosetta, if yer still having trouble claiming your Scoundrel Hat, just go here for some help with redeeming codes. *The Scoundrel Hat can be redeemed and worn by both Basic and Unlimited Access Members. October 4th - Peddlers Say “En Garde!” French Pirates, the wait is over! Several trading ships anchored overnight off the port of Ile d’Etable de Porc found their holds a bit empty at sunrise. Island Peddlers are neither confirming nor denying any involvement in the matter, but they now have new French garb en route to you this month (c'est mystérieux, n’est-ce pas?): French Fencer! Make sure you get your French Fencer gear while it’s still available, for it won't last long. Rumor has it that Peddlers will soon be offering something special they’ve collected later this month… it’s ghastly and something Pirates have been requesting for many a Muertos Moon. Keep a weather eye out for more Peddler news in the next coming weeks… You can spot Peddlers on Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba by their special symbol shown here: September 29th - Special Savvy Swashbuckler We’d like to pay special tribute to a truly Savvy Swashbuckler this week, Bill Ironskull. Hundreds of Pirates have written in to let us know the sad news of his passing, and to share their fondness and deep appreciation for a one-of-a-kind Pirate friend. A Founder and exemplary Guild Master, Bill impressed anyone he met with his generous style and eye for adventure. His Guild mates, friends, and many other Pirates honor him best, and here are just a few of the countless kind words we’ve received: “Bill was a great friend to many in the Pirates of the Caribbean Online community, especially in the SvS community. When not in the heat of battle, Bill could be found on the beach of Ile D'Etable De Porc like a sentry watching over the beach, or engaged in witty conversation with fellow pirates.” “He was a great Pirate, a great SvSer, and everyone respected him.” “Bill was not only one of the finest, kindest and most helpful people one could ever meet in the game, but he was an icon in the SvS community.” “I hardly knew Bill, but when SvS first started, Bill was willing to put up with my horrid sailing skills and gun for me, and he had no reason to do that other than that is just how he was - always helping people, always willing to offer guidance if someone asked and always a player of very high integrity.” “In the four years I have been playing Pirates Online, I have never seen such respect paid to a person.” “Bill was a true friend, a true Pirate, and a true SvSer.” {C}Any Pirate swashbuckling alongside Bill came out the better for it - whether it be in plunder, excitement, or as the best example of an adventurer. We’re very happy to know his Guild the Caribbean Eagles is determined to continue in his legacy of fun and friendship in the Caribbean. {C}He leaves a lasting mark we all celebrate and are thankful for. Fair winds, Bill. Ye’ll be missed. September 27th - Talk Like A Pirate Winners A hearty thanks to all Pirates who helped celebrate Talk Like A Pirate Day by sending us some very colorful Pirate phrases. Caymen Trench and Roberta Roberts nearly crossed cutlasses a few times trying to choose only five phrases from all your eloquent entries. Congratulations to these Pirates and their winning words! {C}Ah well, some days you win, some days you swim. - Silvie Houndstooth Shooting like that, ye may as well have two eye-patches on! - Jake A finer bunch of Scoundrels yarrr eyes have never seen! - Eric Mcrage Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, good luck in Davy Jones' locker. - Victor Ready your bravery, hoist the sails, a Caribbean Pirate never fails! - Rose These five winning Pirate phrases will be added to the "Expressions" category in Speedchat for all to enjoy. Look for them in the Caribbean with our next update, coming soon. September 22nd - Last Chance to Claim the Haymaker When it comes to battling enemies in close quarters, this point-blank Pistol has proven to be many Pirates’ best mate! If you’ve not yet claimed the Haymaker Pistol for yourself, do it soon – after Monday September 26, 2011 it will no longer be available. Redeem the special code: haymaker For help with redeeming in-game codes, click here. The Haymaker Pistol can be redeemed by both Basic and Unlimited Access Members. However, only Unlimited Members can equip the weapon and its point-blank shot. September 15th - A Good Day to Parley Next Monday, September 19th is International Talk Like a Pirate Day! While missing a few teeth certainly helps, anyone can speak the lingo of the Caribbean with ease. Have a great Pirate phrase you’d like to see added to the game for all Pirates to say? Submit it by replying to this Blog post in the Comment field below. ''' Your Pirate phrase must be creative, original, fun, and keep it clean. We'll pick the Top 5 best phrases to add to Pirates Online SpeedChat! If you need some inspiration, nobody slings saltier Pirate speech better than the villainous '''Jolly Roger. Don’t believe it? Ol’ Jolly would like to chew the fat with you here, or maybe only an ear… don’t say we didn’t warn ye! September 8th - Reminder from Rosetta Zimm If you’ve not yet claimed your free Scoundrel Hat, don’t delay - seek out Rosetta Zimm today! Rosetta holds the secret to claiming this dashingly handsome hat, but she won’t whisper it forever. If yer having trouble finding Rosetta on Port Royal, search around the courtyard of a well-known Weaponry Shoppe on the island. After chatting with Rosetta, if yer still having trouble claiming your very own Scoundrel Hat, just go here for some help. *The Scoundrel Hat can be redeemed and worn by both Basic and Unlimited Access Members. September 1st - New Fall Merchandise While exploring remote waters to seek plunder on distant shores, Pirates need to look the part. Your friendly island Peddlers can help suit you up for discovery as a {C}Pilgrim Explorer! Perfect for questing and treasure expeditions, search out all the bounty the Caribbean has to offer with a strong wind, a hearty crew, and this intrepid gear. Just keep a weather eye on those Bounty Hunters and a swift hand on the cannons! And if your pillaging pilgrimage should reach such remote islands as Raven’s Cove, the mysterious Raven’s Cove Mercenary garb is also still available for a limited time. Peddlers sell their wares on the shores of Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba. You’ll know them by their special symbol shown here: Remember, Peddlers offer new items every month and stop selling older items after a couple months, so don't delay and get your new threads before they're gone! August 29th - Pirates Keep to the Code New Pirates of all ages sail into the Caribbean every day. {C}To keep the Caribbean a safe and welcoming place for everyone, ALL Pirates are expected to follow the Pirates Online Code of Conduct. To stay safe in-game and to keep your account in good standing, follow these simple rules: Never ask for or give out your personal information to anyone in the game or online – it’s just not safe. This includes: *Account ID *Password *E-mail address *Home address *Phone number NOTE: Disney GMs will never ask for your personal information in the game. *Pirates of all ages sail these waters, so always mind your tongue. Inappropriate topics as outlined in Disney's Online House Rules are not acceptable and could get you removed from the game if you discuss them. *Show your fellow Pirate brethren respect. Treat others as you would like to be treated in-game. Pirates that don't follow these rules can be removed from the game, in some cases permanently. They also lose the chance for special opportunities, like being selected for the Player Spotlight or Test Server invitations. {C}Your behavior could also negatively affect your Guild if they are being considered for the Guild Spotlight. When in doubt, feel free to Contact Us on any account or possible safety issue. August 22nd - "Help a Pirate" Week Remember the first time a fellow Pirate helped revive you? Perhaps your crew repaired your ship just on the brink of a Bounty Hunter disaster? For all those times you were in a sticky jam, it was nice to be able to turn to your friend for a helping hand. We’ve dedicated this entire week, August 22 to August 29, to Pirates helping Pirates! {C}Banding together and helping each other is the surest way to complete Quests, defeat enemies and level up your Pirate. Crew up, join together and give your fellow Pirate a helping hand with Quests, tasks and exploration. {C}You’ll not only get a reputation bonus for crewing up, you'll also level up faster. The Pirate you help today may very well be the same Pirate reviving you in battle tomorrow! August 18th - Join a Great Guild Savvy Pirates know a Guild is their closest ally. Your trusted Guild mates will always have your back, no matter how grave the danger or difficult the challenge. Whether it’s teleporting to you in the nick of time during battle, or helping you level up your weapon skills, Guild mates are an essential part of a Pirate’s life! All Pirates can join a Guild. To create a Guild, you must have Unlimited Access. For more details on creating or joining a Guild, please see our Players Guide. Here are some basics for new Pirates (and good reminders for ye old salty dogs!): Guild Master A Guild Master can invite other Pirates to join the Guild, remove any current Guild members, and promote Guild members to various Guild Ranks. The Guild Master can also dissolve the Guild at any given time. Guild Ranks Officer - can invite Pirates to join a Guild and remove Pirates from the Guild. Currently there is a limit of removing only 5 Pirates from a Guild per day. Veteran - can only invite Pirates to join the Guild. Guild-wide Notifications All Guild members will receive notifications when a Pirate joins or leave the Guild. All Guild members will also be notified if an Officer or the Guild Master has removed a Pirate from the Guild. Remember, you can only see Guild-wide notifications if you are logged into the game. The Guild Officers and Veterans can continue leading the Guild if the Guild Master chooses to leave. Since Officers cannot perform all the functions and duties of a Guild Master, it is better to re-form the Guild under a new Guild Master. Keep in mind, Guild members must first leave the old Guild in order to join a new Guild. IMPORTANT: Remember never to ask for or give your personal information to anyone in the game or online, including members of your Guild. This includes your Account ID, Password, phone number, e-mail or home address. It's just not safe and a Pirate’s safety is always top priority, savvy? August 15th - New Pirate Essentials More and more new Pirates sail into the Caribbean every day - seeking adventure, plunder and infamy. {C}Here are some swashbuckling essentials to help map yer way around the islands... {C}Ray of Light {C}When all else fails, look for a Ray of Light! {C}It appears beaming down from the sky marking where you need to go next on the islands. Ships {C}Every Pirate thirsts for sea battle and plunder! You get your first ship by completing a Quest for Elizabeth Swann, on Port Royal. {C} {C}When you’re ready to buy a new ship, you can size up your options here. {C}Invasions {C}Jolly Roger is one of the Caribbean’s most fearsome foes – and he proves it every time he and his Undead Army invades our Pirate shores! {C} {C}Find out what Jolly Roger’s after, and how to defend against his forces here. {C}Mini-Games {C} {C}Has your Pirate turned green, or grown giant-sized? Have you blasted gold-stealing Bandits out of the water yet? Potion brewing, Fishing, Ship Repair, and Cannon Defense present Pirates with fun new challenges, some perplexing, many with exciting and profitable results! Queen Anne's Revenge ''' Speaking of challenges, look no further than the deadly Queen Anne’s Revenge for some of the toughest seafaring adversaries in the Caribbean. New Pirates, beware – get the Sword of Triton before tackling those dangerous Jumbee! '''PVP and Infamy Once you’ve gotten your sea legs, challenge your fellow Pirates for Infamy ranks in different Player vs. Player battles! Privateering The French and Spanish enjoy a longtime rivalry in the Caribbean. Privateering for either side in Ship vs. Ship battles wins you much Infamy! August 10th - Claim Your Scoundrel Hat Today Step one for any Pirate to become a true “'Scoundrel of the Seas'” is to first look the part. Before you start plundering ships and tangling with those dogged Bounty Hunters, head over to Port Royal to parley with the mysterious Rosetta Zimm. Rumor has it Rosetta holds a secret for those savvy Pirates wishing to claim their new Scoundrel hat. If yer having trouble finding Rosetta on Port Royal, best “get McCraken” over to the Weaponry Shoppe on the island. After chatting with Rosetta, if yer still having trouble claiming your very own Scoundrel Hat, just go here for some help. *The Scoundrel Hat can be redeemed and worn by both Basic and Unlimited Access Members. August 9th - Guild Spotlight Winners! Many thanks for all your inspired Guild nominations! This time around, we salute not one but two admirable Pirate Guilds… Let's give a hearty congratulation to the Pirates of Elite Thievery Co. and Absolute Chaos for winning August 2011's Guild Spotlight! Elite Thievery Co. Founded June 26, 2009 Eliza Creststeel – Guild Master The Elite Thievery Co. holds a well-earned reputation for being a very helpful, dedicated Guild of Pirates. This Guild is all about teamwork, banding together whenever there’s an enemy to defeat or a Quest to complete. The Elite Thievery Co.’s mission is to “have fun” in true swashbuckling-style, whether it’s famous blockade parties aboard their ships, celebrating mates’ birthdays, or just their regular poker night outings. As one Pirate put it, “What’s really cool is it’s not just limited to the Elite Thievery Co., anyone is welcome.” Even Pirates outside of the Guild praise the Elite Thievery Co. Guild for being thoughtful, respectful, and always answering a call for help. They quickly battle shoulder-to-shoulder alongside other Guilds, ready to take on any challenges the Caribbean may dish out. The Elite Thievery Co. just celebrated their 2 year anniversary this past June and continue growing as a strong force in the Caribbean under the sage leadership of their Guild Master, Eliza Cresteel – congratulations, Pirates! Absolute Chaos Founded July 2, 2010 Michael Hookspinner – Guild Master Don’t let their name fool you – this is one well-organized, cohesive Pirate Guild! Lively, friendly, and fun (and funny!) communication is a hallmark of this very active Guild. When in need, a fellow Absolute Chaos Guild member teleports to you immediately with cutlass in hand or tonic at the ready. One Guild Member let us know, “Helping each other is the norm, and helping other Guilds is very common.” These adventuresome Pirates frequently crew up to battle back Jolly Roger’s invasions and to take on the Queen Anne’s Revenge. Guild members always stand ready and willing to help train each other and level up weapons, sailing and completing Quests. Other Pirates recognize Absolute Chaos as a very “family friendly” Guild, encouraging respect for each other and other Guilds, and not tolerating inappropriate chat or behavior in the Caribbean. Guild Master Michael Hookspinner gallantly leads a wide variety of Pirates in his Guild, all levels of Notoriety and types of Pirates are welcome in Absolute Chaos. Congratulations on also celebrating your Guild’s anniversary, one year just this past July! Three cheers to both worthy Guilds! Keep up your great work in the Caribbean and we hope to see you soon out on the high seas! August 1st - New August Merchandise! All you Pirates craving sleek, raven-colored gear - lend an ear! Peddler Monger Morton recently spotted a lone ship drifting out of the mists around Raven’s Cove… crewless and abandoned. Never one to pass up an opportunity, Morton rashly boarded the derelict for a looksee and found several clothing items strewn about as if their owners had simply vanished into the mist. As one Pirate’s misfortune is often another Pirate’s plunder, the Peddlers now offer you: Raven's Cove Mercenary! {C}And remember, last month’s Spanish Adventurer is still available for a limited time as well! {C} {C}You can get this new merchandise and more from the Peddlers on Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba. ''' You’ll spot them by their special symbol shown here: '''Remember, Peddlers offer new items every month and stop selling older items after a couple months, so don't delay and get your new threads before they’re gone! July 28th - Marceline Guild, at Your Service! Plundering at sea has become a challenging and risky business. Enemy ships are on full alert, Bounty Hunters scour the high seas, and islands fearful of notorious Pirates are closing their ports. The Marceline GMs will make surprise appearances aboard public ships this weekend, to help Pirate crews battle, evade and survive at sea… Scoundrel-style! You heard right! You will hold the helm while a GM serves in your crew. Need a hand on the cannons? Our GMs are battle-ready and glad to be of service. Not too handy with a hammer? Never fear - Captain Xavier Hench has been doing push-ups and he's ready to repair your ship to keep you afloat as long as possible! The Marceline “swabs” will also aid Captain ‘n crew to increase their Scoundrel level by dispensing sound nautical advice on navigation and strategy (at Captain’s discretion, of course). GMs Captain Xavier Hench, Catherine Harcourt, Thatch Roberts, Bonnie O’Bailey and Phillipe Gaston will be making the rounds on public ships during these times: When: July 29 (3 – 4:30pm), July 30 (3:30 - 5pm), July 31 (3:30 - 5pm) *All Event times are Pacific Standard Time Where: Public ships on Andaba, Andoso, Angama, Barano, and Battama If you want to partake in this Event, remember to set your ship to public during the scheduled times! July 27th - Reminder to Download Pirates Online Launcher Pirates of the Caribbean Online moves back to playing through the desktop launcher today. If you currently play through the browser version, make sure you download the Pirates Online Launcher today! PC version To download the Pirates Online launcher for PC {C}If you’re in Internet Explorer, click "Run" when prompted, to start installation on your computer. {C}If you’re in Firefox, click “Save File” when prompted, to download to your computer. {C}When the download is complete, double click the PotC-setup.exe in the Firefox Download Manager window to open it and begin installation. {C}When the download is complete, double click the Pirates Online launcher icon that will automatically appear on your desktop in order to sign-in to the game. MAC version To download the Pirates Online launcher for Mac {C}When the download is complete, double-click to open the PotC-setup.dmg file. Click Yes at the security prompt. {C}Drag the PiratesOnline.app file onto your computer desktop or into the Applications folder. {C}Then to start the installation process, double-click the PiratesOnline.app icon you just moved. {C}Once the install is complete, the Pirates Online launcher automatically appears on your desktop. {C}Just click on it to play! If you have any difficulties with the download or installation of the desktop launcher, feel free to contact us for help. July 22nd - Launch Your Way Into Pirates Online Up to now there were two ways to play Pirates of the Caribbean Online – either through a web browser window or by actually launching the game from your very own desktop. Overwhelmingly, you Pirates have let us know your strong preference for playing through the launcher, {C}so very soon Pirates Online will be moving back to playing through the desktop launcher only. If you currently play through the browser version, get a head start by downloading the Pirates Online Launcher today: PC version #To download the Pirates Online launcher for PC, click here. #If you’re in Internet Explorer, click "Run" when prompted, to start installation on your computer. #If you’re in Firefox, click “Save File” when prompted, to download to your computer. When the download is complete, double click the PotC-setup.exe in the Firefox Download Manager window to open it and begin installation. #When the download is complete, double click the Pirates Online launcher icon that will automatically appear on your desktop in order to sign-in to the game. MAC version #To download the Pirates Online launcher for Mac, click here. #When the download is complete, drag the installer icon onto your computer Desktop. #Double click the installer icon to start the installation process. Once the install is complete, the Pirates Online launcher automatically appears on your desktop. Just click on it to play! This exciting change in how you play Pirates of the Caribbean Online is coming very soon! July 13th - Spotlight on a Great Guild! Hot on the heels of honoring our Savvy Swashbucklers, we now turn the spotlight onto the finest Pirate Guild in the Caribbean! {C}Your Guild is your closest ally and a Pirate’s greatest strength. Think your Guild stands out among all the others as one of the most legendary in the Caribbean? Let us know! From July 13 to July 28, we want to know which Guild you think deserves some well-earned recognition. {C}Let us know by replying to this News Item using the comment field below only. When you reply with your nomination, please include the following information: ·'''''Name of the Guild you are nominating {C}·''Name of that Guild’s Guild Master {C}·'Reasons this Guild deserves to be honored {C}·''Does your Guild honor the Pirates Code and help new Pirates everywhere? {C}·'''''Does your Guild courageously tackle all challenges, like Foulberto Smasho on Raven’s Cove or the Queen Anne’s Revenge? {C}·''Is your Guild renown for throwing a weekly Pirate party on the beach? {C}·'Have a great motto or mission? ''Tell us what makes your Guild so special! Entries will only be accepted through replies to this News Item, so make sure you send in your nomination by replying using the comment field below. '''{C}Put the spotlight on a deserving Guild today! July 8th - And the Savvy Swashbucklers are...! Thank you for all your Savvy submissions! While many impressive Pirates were nominated, a few stood out from the rest to claim the honor of "Savvy Swashbuckler" this time around. {C}Congratulations to this round’s “Savvy Swashbucklers”: '''Jack Spiker A Pirate born for adventure and challenges, Jack increases his Notoriety and skills in leaps and bounds by tackling some of the biggest obstacles in the Caribbean – including the Queen Anne’s Revenge, La Schafe, and the Royal Navy on Kingshead. Jack looks out for his Guild – he’s known for going into battle with full tonics and within minutes having none after reviving friends in need. His Guildmates say Jack Spiker is always on the move looking for new adventure, so your best bet to meet Jack is either Tortuga or Kingshead. Mina Murray Mina Murray is known throughout the islands for always showing new and lower-level Pirates the ropes. That same kindness and helpfulness extends to her Guildmates too, who know they can always count on her. But make no mistake, Mina is also a fierce fighter on her way to mastering all weapons. Her friends still celebrate Mina’s defense of Padres del Fuego during an Invasion. One of only a few Pirates standing in the way of the undead, Mina held her barricade until finally defeating Jolly Roger herself! Mina likes to frequent Port Royal with her Guild. Mark Stormbreaker Mark’s Guildmates declare he’s a strong and steadfast Pirate, one who never gives up no matter what the challenge. Mark Stormbreaker stands always ready to battle the dark forces and enemies that lurk in the Caribbean. Whether busy fighting the undead or questing, Mark never fails to stop and help his Guildmates and friends. While he keeps himself on the go, Mark Stormbreaker can frequently be found adventuring on Tortuga. Gertrude Sternpratt Her Guild says that Gertrude would never think of herself as a “Savvy Swashbuckler” and yet she proves it on a daily basis! Her courage and fighting style are second to none, as proven by her rapidly growing Notoriety. We heard from many Pirates that Gertrude’s great bravery in battle is matched by her kind heart and concern for others. Gertrude can be found roaming Isla Tormenta, increasing her weapons skills. A tip of the tricorne and three cheers to our winners this time around! {C}We hope to see more remarkable Pirates in our next run of “Savvy Swashbucklers”! July 1st - Peddlers Offer New Merchandise Got a rip in yer sleeve thanks to a run-in with a rusty cutlass? Not to worry - your friendly island Peddlers have been raiding merchant trading vessels day and night to once again bring you the latest and finest Pirate garb! Whether battling undead or watching Caribbean fireworks, look your swashbuckling best in July’s newest attire: {C}Spanish Adventurer! Pulled from a trading ship bound for the office of {C}Captain Garcia de Avaricia, these threads are a must {C}for Pirates privateering under the Spanish flag. And make Jolly Roger see red wearing June’s Crimson Captain gear, also still available for a limited time. Look for Peddlers on the shores of {C}Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba. {C}You’ll spot them by their special symbol: Remember, Peddlers offer new items every month and stop selling older items after a couple months, so don't delay and get your new threads today! June 30th - Pirates Celebrate Their Freedom! Exotic tides from the Far East have once again brought Pirate traders carrying fantastic gunpowder rockets to the Caribbean. Throughout this weekend, celebrate your career as a buccaneer with dazzling fireworks displays that illuminate the Caribbean night in explosions of light and color! Pirates will be setting off these fireworks in the night skies all over the main islands. Gather your mates and Guilds on the shores of Port Royal, Tortuga, or Padres Del Fuego and enjoy the show. Once the skies darken, the fireworks can even be seen from your ship as you sail close to shore! *'What:' Caribbean Fireworks Celebration *'When:' Friday, July 1 through midnight on Monday, July 4 (PST) The fireworks start once stars begin to fill up the night sky. *'Where:' All Oceans (servers), on or near the shores of Port Royal, Tortuga, or Padres Del Fuego June 28th - Dare to be a True Scoundrel of the Seas! Despite all odds recently, Pirates are enjoying many victories – discovering Blackbeard’s Sword of Triton, rescuing the Marceline GMs out from under the Navy’s nose, even successfully challenging the deadly Queen Anne’s Revenge herself. A golden time for Pirates indeed… but alas, our enemies have had enough and they mean to make a Pirate’s life on the high seas a most risky business. Up for the challenge? Set sail and your seafaring Pirate activities will now get you noticed by enemy ships. Aggravate the Navy, EITC or Ghost ships and find yourself surrounded by swift enemy reinforcements. Prove yourself a real threat at sea and fearsome Pirate Bounty Hunters will next be dispatched to hunt you down! For the most daring Pirates, keep your cannons firing and soon islands fearful of your reputation will even close their ports to your anchor. The risk is great and the challenge steep, but a Pirate’s bounty at sea beckons as you battle and evade your way to legendary “Scoundrel of the Seas” status! Scoundrel Levels Level 1 - Nautical Bane - 'Enemy ships take note of your seafaring activities. '''Level 2 - Maritime Menace - '''Prove yourself a threat at sea and expect backup muscle from the enemy. '''Level 3 – Pirate at Large -'Bounty Hunter ships actively hunt and hound your notorious ship. 'Level 4 – Rogue on the Run - '''Fearful islands close their ports to you and the chase is on! June 22nd - Savvy Pirates, Prove Yer Worth! You thirst for challenges and we’ve returned with another one – test yer knowledge of the Caribbean, its islands, allies, enemies and its many mysteries in this second installment of '"Savvy Pirates, Prove Yer Worth". The below list of questions, puzzles and Pirates Online trivia should provide a challenge for all but the saltiest of old Pirates. Answer the mysteries below by replying in the Comments field below this post. Be sure to include your exact Pirate name, Notoriety Level and Guild Name to ensure you get proper credit. So... how well do you know Pirates, Pirate? #'What are the three wild islands that the Queen Anne’s Revenge has been known to stalk?' #'The evil boss "Bonerattler" can be found in what cursed cavern conducting a hoodoo ritual?' #'What are the names of all the Jumbee found on the Queen Anne’s Revenge?' #'What are the two highest level of Infamy that a Pirate can achieve on Land and at Sea?' #'Which day of each month does Peddler merchants offer new clothing choices to buy?' #'In Cannon Defense, what is the special ability of the "Bait Shot"?' #'How many islands are there in our Caribbean?' #'Besides a Fishing Boat, what are the three island locations a Pirate can fish from?' #'Pirates want the best loot! What type of plunder is the most valuable when looting ships at sea?' #'What trouble has Captain Jack Sparrow’s father recently gotten himself into?' June 20th - Calling All Testers! Exciting new updates are now available on the Test Server: *Pirates can dare to become a “Scoundrel of the Seas” now on the Test Servers. **Set sail, plunder all you can from enemy ships and try to unlock all the Scoundrel levels. **Enemy ship difficulty will increase based on the amount of plunder in your ship’s hull. **Added four Scoundrel levels of difficulty, each with its own jolly roger icon on the ship HUD. *Optimized frame rate for flagship boarding. *Fixed a bug where teleporting off a ship causes other Pirates to exit the Ship Repair mini-game. *Fixed a bug where new Pirates could become stranded on Kingshead before receiving a ship. We look forward to your feedback so log onto the Test Server now! Please Note: If you would like to be placed on a waiting list for future invites to the Test Server, sign up here. Please be sure to verify whether you meet the qualifications prior to signing up. Remember to use the 'Send Feedback' button on the Options Menu ('Esc' or F7 key) to report any bugs you find, or by using the bug reporting form. June 14th - Father's Day! Jack Sparrow’s father Captain Teague always has wise words to share with his Pirate son: "It’s not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is living with yourself forever." {C}"Don't be a fool, Jackie. The Fountain will test you." {C}"You’re in my way, boy." But now Captain Teague has gone missing and Jack needs your help to find his misplaced dad and give him a message. {C}Visit Jack Sparrow in the Rowdy Rooster Tavern on Port Royal to lend a hand and begin the Father’s Day Quest. In addition to the other Quest rewards, you'll get Double Reputation points for helping! {C}This Quest is available to both Basic and Unlimited Players. What: Father's Day Quest {C}When: June 13 to June 20 {C}Where: Rowdy Rooster Tavern on Port Royal June 8th - Savvy Swashbuckler! Whether fearlessly risking it all to rescue captured GMs, or selflessly healing injured friends while dodging La Schafe’s cutlass aboard the Queen Anne’s Revenge, many Pirates prove their worth every day in the Caribbean. {C}It’s time once again to spotlight a single Pirate who deserves our highest recognition for being one of the Savviest Swashbucklers in the Caribbean! From June 8 to June 24, we want to honor a special Pirate who aids others, shows great bravery, and relies on rascally wit in the face of menacing foes, all while keeping to the Pirate Code. If you know a Pirate who fits this description, let us know by replying to this News Item using the comment field below only. The nominee most uniquely true to the Pirate spirit will be recognized as being the savviest Pirate in the Caribbean – a true Savvy Swashbuckler! When you reply with your nomination, please include the following information: • Name and level of the Pirate you are nominating {C}• The Guild in which the Pirate is a member {C}• Reason why you think the Pirate deserves this honor. Tell us their tale! We want to hear what makes this Pirate a true Savvy Swashbuckler! {C}• Which island can we find this Pirate on… if we want to go sailing with him or her. Entries will only be accepted through replies to this News Item, so make sure you send in your nomination by replying using the comment field below. {C}Put the spotlight on a deserving Pirate today! May 31st-Seeking Battle with the Queen Anne’s Revenge? The Queen Anne's Revenge and Her crew continue to cut their way through the seas... and many Pirate challengers. {C}Some helpful tips to chart yer way to victory: *Mark Yer Compass: Search the seas around the Wild Islands. A dotted red line marks the Queen Anne's path on the World Map. *Choose Wisely: Crew a healthy mix of Pirates skilled with cannon, cutlass, and ship repair as well as helpful healers loaded up with tonics. *Sea Battle: Use ramming speed as your first attack to get quick, immediate damage on the Queen Anne's tough defenses. *Battle on Deck: Tonic up! Those Jumbee horrors are relentless. Use the moments between attack waves to heal yourself and others. *Equip the Sword of Triton – its special ability "Triton's Vengeance" can increase your odds of making it to the brutal boss La Schafe. *Try the "Grave Shackles" Voodoo Doll attack against La Schafe to make him an easier target. May 25th - Claim the Haymaker! Stranger tides have brought new and deadly challenges to the Caribbean... {C}Arm your Pirate and take aim with the trusty Haymaker Pistol today! Just redeem the special code: haymaker {C}And there’s still time to arm yourself with Blackbeard’s sword and its mysterious power of Triton’s Vengeance! To redeem the Sword of Triton, click here. {C}For help on redeeming in game codes, click here. {C}The Haymaker Pistol can be redeemed by both Basic and Unlimited Access Members. However, only Unlimited Members can equip the weapon and its point-blank shot May 18th - The Queen Anne’s Revenge Sets Sail! The riddle of the Triton parchment has been solved! The “royal bow” of a deadly new ship has indeed been spotted… and it be none other than the Queen Anne’s Revenge! Her hull sails full of rich bounty, but overtaking Her be no easy feat. The few Pirates who survived the attempt report Her defenses are strong and her cannons stronger. Still up for the challenge? Then it be only fair to warn ye of the legend that the Queen Anne’s Revenge be piloted by a soulless crew shackled to the will of Blackbeard himself! Disable, grapple and board. If ye be lucky enough to survive that much, what awaits you on board may not be so kind. Word has it, Blackbeard’s First Mate and Master-At-Arms have strict orders to feed any unwelcome boarders to the sharks! Boarding the Queen Anne’s Revenge armed with the enigmatic Sword of Triton gives ye a better chance against those horrors on deck, thanks to the blade’s special ability: {C}Triton’s Vengeance! *'What:' Queen Anne's Revenge Flagship *'When': The Queen Anne’s Revenge sets sail continuously looking for easy prey *'Where':' '''All Oceans in the Caribbean May 11th - Marceline Guild needs YOU for Operation: Shipwreck! Pirates were stunned by Captain Xavier Hench's recent discovery that enemy forces have been scouring the islands for a powerful new weapon. Alas, that information came at a high price - three loyal Marceline crewmates were captured by the Navy! For weeks, Catherine Harcourt, Ben Bowman and James Howe have been held prisoner in a remote and well-guarded Navy fort. That is, until now... The Marceline Guild has intercepted Navy plans to move the three captive Pirates to a more secure location. The transfer will take place by sea this very weekend. Captain Xavier Hench has resolved to free the three Marceline captives and while they are in transport aboard the Navy flagships, that's the time to strike! But even the Marceline Guild cannot pull off this rescue operation alone. GMs Sir Charles Newgate, Thatch Roberts, and Captain Xavier Hench will launch ships from Tortuga's beach, and any volunteers should report at these dates and times to aid the Marceline Guild on this rescue mission: '''What': Operation: Shipwreck to rescue Marceline GMs Where: Andaba, Andoso, Angama, Barano, Battama, Bequermo, Caicos, Cortevos, Cortola When: May 13 (3 - 4pm), May 14 (4 - 5pm), May 15 (4 - 5pm) All Event times are Pacific Standard Time Be warned: this plan is a dangerous one - the Navy flagships are many and strong. Not all Pirates will be able to go on this mission and only the very bravest need volunteer. Will you take the risk to rescue your fellow Pirates? May 2nd - Sword of Triton Compels Pirates Toward Flagships {C}By now, all Pirates should have retrieved Blackbeard’s Sword of Triton for their very own. Now a strange shift in tides has brought many a Pirate into heated battle with ghost flagships. Pirates are suspicious folk, so rumors naturally abound… Perhaps this be the will of Blackbeard to draw Pirates into his clutches? Perhaps even the mighty sea deity Triton himself seeks revenge? One thing is for certain, it be no coincidence that Blackbeard’s sword compels Pirates to fearlessly disable, grapple and board these mighty flagships. What could all this mean for the Caribbean seas? Pirates’ minds sail back to the puzzling riddle discovered next to the Sword of Triton: {C}This sword holds far more power than meets the eye, {C}for when a royal bow breaks water, {C}ye shall know her name and that of her enslaved crew. What do YOU think this riddle means? April 29th - Ink for Dear Ol’ Mum Happy Mother’s Day to all the lovely moms in the Caribbean! We take our hats off to ye – exposing our sun burnt, sea weathered heads. {C}We give ye a smile – sure, we’re missing a few teeth. {C}We even take off our briny boots when we enter yer home – ahh the smell of the sea. Yet ye still accept us rascals as yer very own! From Monday May 2 – Monday, May 9, show yer mom how proud you are and stop by a Tattoo Shop to get a purdy flower or heart shaped tattoo in honor of your dear ol’ mumsy. {C}Show that special lady you care! April 25th - Name Fingers and Point Names (Expires This Week) Captain Jack Sparrow has been heard saying that he can "... name fingers and point names." Well, now it's your turn to name names by submitting new names you would like to see in the Create-A-Pirate naming list. Chosen names will be added to the approved Pirate naming list in the near future! All suggested names must follow our Pirates Online naming guidelines. Please submit your suggestions using the Comment field below only. {C}Be creative and fun - we're looking for both first and last names! IMPORTANT NOTE: make sure you include your Pirate's name, Guild name and Notoriety Level along with your name suggestions. If your name is selected, we will add it to the game and give your Pirate proper respec' on the Grog Blog. Hurry! This is the final week we'll be accepting submissions. Comments will close on FRIDAY, APRIL 29th. April 12th - The Sword of Triton has been unearthed! {C}﻿Blackbeard's sword has been found! After several days of intense battle to find the rumored item first, the Marceline Guild has unearthed the mighty Sword of Triton! The Sword of Triton, Blackeard's very own sword, can be yours today! Just redeem the code: sword Click here to learn how to redeem codes in-game. Your Pirate will instantly receive Blackbeard's trusty Sword of Triton and let your enemies beware its lethal power! {C}(You must have an available weapon slot in your weapon inventory.) Mysteries still surround this infamous blade ... How did it come to the Caribbean? Is its appearance an omen of something deadlier yet to come? A riddle scrawled on parchment and found buried alongside the sword remains our only clue: "This sword holds far more power than meets the eye, for when a royal bow breaks water, ye shall know her name and that of her enslaved crew." April 4th - Name Fingers and Point Names {C}Captain Jack Sparrow has been heard saying that he can "... name fingers and point names." Well, now it's your turn to name names by submitting new names you would like to see in the Create-A-Pirate naming list. Chosen names will be added to the approved Pirate naming list in the near future! All suggested names must follow our Pirates Online naming guidelines. Please submit your suggestions using the Comment field below only. {C}Be creative and fun - we're looking for both first and last names! If your name is selected, we will add it to the game and give your Pirate proper respec' on the Grog Blog. So make sure you include your Pirate's name, Guild name and Notoriety Level along with your name suggestions. Hurry! We'll only be accepting submission for a limited time. March 31st - What’s That On Your Face Sailor? A permanent change is growing in the Caribbean, taking effect on all Pirates - lads and lasses -- starting Friday! Words can't do it justice. We "must ask" you to log in and find out yourself. But one thing we can tell you: it's BIG!! See you in the Caribbean! Only a fool wouldn't log in. March 24th - Who Do You Privateer For? {C}Strange tales surround the world of Pirates and this one's worth a listen... Imagine twin brothers, bitter rivals since birth. The first, Thomas White, the favorite of his mum, showed quick-wit and resourcefulness. The second, James White, favored by his father, was sly and hot-tempered. Upon their father's untimely death, James left home to join the British fleet but not before ransacking his own family for valuables and cash - including his father's burial money. A few years later, Thomas headed for the open seas himself, bound for the Caribbean. There the pair would renew their festering rivalry, but under new names: March 24th - French Until The End {C}James' sly nature caught up with him quickly. The riches he stole from his family prior to joining the British Navy vanished before he reached the docks. They were lost to a pair of swindlers who promised the lad a valued post on the HMS Endeavor. Instead James started his military career on a vessel bound for a trip around the world, mastering every bludgeoning, blasting and slashing device known to the seafaring man. Upon reaching the Caribbean, James was an experienced Master-at-Arms on a British Frigate. After sailing the world, James had his belly full of the military life and its half decent pay. James heard that a Spanish Captain was recruiting for an able seaman anxious to scuttle a British ship for profit. Now that was music to James' ears and he was definitely in! On the arranged day, the Navy was tipped off and suddenly James found himself in chains. Worse yet, he learned the whistleblower was none other than his twin brother - Thomas White! Crafty as ever and fueled by revenge, James escaped the gallows along with a couple of French soldiers loyal to Pierre le Porc. The notorious Pierre heard of James' shady dealings and courageous escape and was eager to use a man of his skills. One night, Pierre le Porc had great plans to train James as an assassin and laid out on a table pictures of his upcoming rivals. This is how James White found out that his brother Thomas, now known as Tomás Blanco, was a Privateer for Garcia de Avaricia. At that moment, the infamous Jacques le Blanc was born ... and the Caribbean would never be the same! Strangely, Jacques often feels that someone has the evil eye on him during battles. As the sands of time pass, Jacques is unaware how long the hate for his brother has possessed him. Rumors on the docks suggest a now undead Jacques may be unknowingly sailing for a commander far greater and more sinister than Pierre le Porc... March 24th - Spanish Blood Runs Cold {C}In his early days at sea, Thomas White mastered sailing and handled pistols and cutlass with great skill after several skirmishes with Pirates. His keen sense of survival and resourcefulness earned his shipmates' trust, that is until a group of mutineers took over the ship! Several of the mutineers thought they recognized Thomas as a scoundrel in the British fleet named James White. This is how Thomas learned of his twin brother's nasty reputation and his whereabouts in the Caribbean. Through a go-between, Thomas posed as Captain Tomás Blanco looking for a British officer willing to scuttle a ship for profit. Still bitter about his twin brother stealing the family's meager assets, Tomás targeted his greedy twin. On the arranged day, Tomás tipped off the authorities who intercepted the stolen vessel and took James away in chains. However, Tomás never received his bounty for turning his larcenous brother in. Distraught and penniless, Tomás ended up in a tavern frequented by the Spaniard Garcia de Avaricia. It didn't take much coaxing for Tomás to join Garcia's cause and keep his newly changed moniker to Tomás Blanco. Now, Tomás had much to prove ... and even more to plunder! Once he had heard his brother had cheated the gallows and taken up arms with the Frenchman Pierre le Porc - Tomás swore to finish the job that the British failed to do and finally settle scores with his brother! During many of these ruthless battles with his twin, Tomás feels the presence of death, most notably the ghastly company of Jolly Roger. But somehow, Tomás always finds the strength to battle back. Many whisper that though Tomás flies the colors of Garcia de Avaricia, he may have perished long ago in one of the clashes with his brother Jacques and now sails for Jolly Roger - recruiting for his minions... only time will tell ... March 17th - St. Patrick's Day March 17, 2011The annual green tidal bloom occurs starting March 17, 2011. Tattoo artists are also getting into the swing of the holiday by offering a limited run of shamrock and St. Patrick's Day themed tattoos. Get yours today! Peddlers have also plundered a stock of clothing from an Irish merchant vessel who strayed waaaay off course. Get yours today as they will only be available for a limited time. Keep a sharp eye, there be even sightings of Shamus. Perhaps a little of his luck will come your way this week. What: St. Patrick's Day {C}When: March 17 - 22, 2011 {C}Where: All around the Caribbean March 11th - Jacksbrew This ain't your grandpa's potion, it be Jack Sparrow's and it packs a punch. Redeem the code: Jacksbrew And receive an exclusive one-time use potion that will grant your Pirate 500% more reputation for an hour. Yes ... 500%!!! This is available for Basic and Unlimited Access Members. The good Captain Jack heard Pirates lost some ground in their battles recently and as a show of good faith he has chosen to part ways with a little of his "special brew." You didn't think he'd send you out on adventure empty handed, did'ya? Use it whenever you like. Drink up m'hearties, yo ho! Important Note: All Potions, including Jack's Brew, will be lost if you enter a PvP Match while it's effects are still on-going. If you wish to enjoy the extended reputation for one hour, DO NOT PvP under the influene of Jack's Brew. 'Tis a bad combination. Additionally, the brew will not exceed any Notoriety caps. It's been close to a month since the Darkfire Cutlass has been available to help Pirates in their journey. Code: darkcutlass At the same time, the 500 free gold code also helped Pirates save a little for future purchases. Code: golden However, all good things must come to an end so on March 31, 2011 ... all the above codes (Jacksbrew, darkfire, golden) will expire. Redeem them now before it's too late... March 10th - Infamy Has Been Unleashed March 10, 2011 A Pirate is cunning. A Pirate is stealthy. A Pirate strikes fear. {C}Do you have what it takes to live in Infamy? {C}Now is the time to sharpen your swords and invoke the curse. Take to the revamped underworld and show your fellow brothers and sisters that you are the one that can not be beat! *Earn Infamy for every PvP and Privateer battle you conquer *Rank up and unlock new rewards and badges *Merchants await you on Devil's Anvil and the Privateering Islands with goods that can only be unlocked and purchased with Infamy Rankings: **Battle Scars **Tattoos **Clothing Pirates have been equals in undead battle for too long; it is time to show everyone who the master brigand be. Unlock badges and customize your name tag and that of your ship. Citizens of the Caribbean will see you from afar ... you'll know by the sound of their quaking in thy boots. Pierre Le Porc and Garcia Avaricia are also intrigued by what you may bring to their table. Set sail in Privateering for a chance to earn Infamy at sea! The battle will never be the same. Be fast, be notorious, be infamous. For more information on Infamy, visit the Player's Guide here. March 7th - Mardi Gras Around The Corner As if Pirates needed more reason to burst in merriment and fun, Pirates proudly present a week of Mardi Gras festivities sure to delight Pirates old and young! If you haven't already rushed the Peddlers to pick up your March items, Pirates are pleased to find out those devilish merchants have illegitimately procured a stash of special Mardi Gras themed threads and will be selling them when the holiday begins on March 8, 2011 thru March 16, 2011. In addition, we urge Pirates to congregate outdoors during nightfall as the skies erupt in color as our master technicians from the far east set off a brightly Mardi Gras inspired fireworks show off the coasts of Port Royal, Tortuga and Padres del Fuego. Additionally, the bonfire and roast pork tonic are back on Tortuga! So gather your friends, guild and crews to celebrate such a fine event. As if that wasn't enough, the Marceline Guild have brokered a deal with Elizabeth Swann to use the Governor's Mansion courtyard to hold a special Pirate event. Come dressed in your best! There will be Pirate games played hosted by the Marceline GMs, as well as a best dressed contest. Don't forget ... a Double Gold Weekend will also bring much fortunes to all March 12 and March 13 ALL DAY LONG. See you there! *What: Marceline Guild hosted Mardi Gras Gala *When: Saturday March 12 from Noon to 1pm (PST/Los Angeles) *Where: Governor's Mansion Courtyard on the following Oceans: Monada Savica {C}Tortos March 1st - Leaderboards - Now Serving Pirates Daily PiratesOnline.com Leaderboards and Pirate Directory are back up and running capturing all of your latest stats. Please note, all statistics in the Leaderboard reflect standings from the previous day and are updated nightly (PST/Los Angeles). You can go back to fighting your way to the top and compare how you faired against your Friends and Guildmates. We are very excited to have this feature back on track and can't wait to see who will dethrone the #1 spots in categories like: Blackjack Hands Won, Enemies Defeated or find out who reached Level 50! So let's set some goals - like which Guild ends up in the jail the most? Now that's a Pirate-like goal, ain't it? A hearty thank you to all our long-time players for ever-so-patiently waiting. We have wanted this to be right for a very long time. Note: If the image of your Pirate is not showing up in the Directory or Leaderboard: try logging into the game, changing outfits and checking back the next day. This will cause your Pirate's look to change therefore sending us an updated snapshot of what he/she looks like for the web site. February 23rd - Did You Know? Did You Know... *about 'quick reel' in Fishing? By pressing the 'space bar' while your lure is in the water, you can quickly reel it back in to cast again. *certain townsfolk heal during Invasions? Indeed there are several people who will help you with a health boost. One person is, Ensign Grimm, near the Port Royal jail. During an invasion, if ye be needin' some health, don't hesitate to chat with a local townsfolk next time and save your potions for reviving a knocked out Pirate. *you can retrain your Weapon Skills? That's right! If you ever wanted a chance to go back and re-do any Skill Point assignments just visit a Blacksmith and talk to the Trainer. Each time you train a weapon, it'll cost you more gold. You may even want to keep in mind what skills ye be needin' for Infamy before assigning them points! *about the 'ignore' feature? If a pesky Pirate won't stop shouting, you can click on the offending Pirate, select the 'Moderation' icon and press 'Ignore' on the Profile Card. This will stop their messages from getting through to you and all will be well again. *how to redeem a code? From time to time, special codes are distributed which Pirates can redeem within the game. Click here to learn how. Once you know how to redeem codes, go ahead and practice: Log into the game and redeem the code: golden for a special deposit into your Pirates' coffers! *about Pet Potions? Currently, the only Pet Potion available is 'Chicken'. This could be earned by completing the Black Pearl Boss Battle. you can make your chicken dance? It's true! If you were lucky enough to receive a Pet Potion: use the chicken potion, then type the emote /dance in chat. Your feathery friend will join you in dance! That's all for now! If you have any tips and tricks to share, feel free to leave us a comment and we'll post the best ones. February 18th - Pirates Remain Resolute The Crew at Pirates Online would like to begin this letter by thanking all Pirates who have stood their ground in the face of what has been a very trying week for everyone. We understand the horizon contains many adventures and yet you choose to sail with us and for that we will always be appreciative. These challenges arose from improving our game servers to provide guests with faster and better hardware. Rollbacks and service interruptions are things we have little tolerance for on our LIVE servers. We test as much as we can to provide the best show possible but on occasion a storm of great magnitude strikes. Some of the hardest decisions need to be made during trying times. Our systems were once again troubled on February 16, 2011 and once again we had to make tough choices. Resetting progress was necessary. We believe to have a handle on the situation and will continue to monitoring gameplay and data that comes in as thousands of Pirates log in by the hour. Resolution: For Unlimited Access Members, whether it is a recurring subscription, gift subscription or Game Card, we will be extending your access. An additional 14 days of time has already been added to your account. We understand this does not compensate the time you've spent customizing and looting. (More on that in a bit.) Additionally, Basic and Unlimited Members, should redeem the code: golden Click here, for instructions on how to redeem codes. Consider this a small disbursement prior to our upcoming Double Gold Weekend which will coincide with our Mardi Gras celebration: Double Gold Weekend {C}March 12 and 13, 2011 We hope with this early holiday announcement Pirates can find the time to replenish their gold coffers back to their rightful amounts in a fraction of the time. In the meantime, Pirates can redeem the following code: darkcutlass {C} This 'Rare' Cutlass has a Cursed Fire ability that lights the blade with a mystic flame and deals additional fire damage to the enemy. Although it may not replace what you lost, it does give you a strong and rare weapon to help get your Pirate back into the fight and on the battlefield to plunder for loot! This limited edition item was retired but we are bringing it back in this unique occasion. We hope this helps answer some questions. If you have any other items you'd like answered, please submit a comment below. Our ADMIN GM CAYMEN TRENCH will be active in posting responses for any frequently asked questions. Fair winds, GM Caymen Trench February 28th - Calling All Testers! - Infamy (Latest Update) If you ever had or currently have Test Access, log in now! Infamy had been updated for Test Pirates. Need help finding a PvP Match? Follow these easy steps: 1) Press 'L' key to open the Lookout Panel 2) Select Pirate versus Pirates 3) Select a Game Type (either Mayhem or Team Battle) 4) You will soon be asked to be placed in a match, select 'Yes' and prepare to duel Note: PvP tries to pair you with opponents within 8 Notoriety Levels of your Pirate. or 1) Select a Pirate you wish to challenge 2) On their Profile Card, select the 'Crew Battle' icon 3) If the other Pirate accepts, both will be teleported to a PvP Match The more Pirates skirmishing, the easier it'll be to find a match. So get in there with up to 16 Pirates. Fight your way to becoming infamous! Also check out the following changes and remember to use the 'Send Feedback' button on the Options Menu ('Esc' or F7 key) to report any bugs you find. UPDATE - 2/18/11 - Fixed a Privateering crash {C}- Fixed missing jungle PvP map {C}- Fixed the spawn protection shield in Privateering {C}- Fixed fast sailing reloading exploit {C}- Fixed a crash in the Tattoo Shops February 13th - Pirates Online - Urgent Update As you may have notice, there have been sporadic server outages and errors for the last few days. These errors have now been fixed. We were able to trace the problem to misconfigured hardware from the maintenance performed Monday, 6 AM (PST) on February 7, 2011. Due to the fact that the data had been faulty since the above time and date, it was necessary to revert Pirates and all their progress and belongings back to this state. We are very sorry to report that any progress made as of Monday, February 7, 2011 6AM (PST) has been lost. We sincerely apologize for this major inconvenience. We spent much time investigating all forms of solutions but in the end, this roll back had to happen in order for us to continue sailing onwards. Please understand, it is our full intention to provide you with a great experience day in and day out. Unfortunately, what transpired effected that experience but we have learned from this and the problem has been corrected. It is now safe to set off on your next adventure without worry of this happening again! Pirates Online will be compensating all paid players with a full 7 day extension on their accounts. The Valentine Holiday and Peddlers will be extended an additional 4 days and will now end on February 20, 2011. We hope this helps answer some questions. If you have any other items you'd like answered, please submit a comment below. Our ADMIN GM CAYMEN TRENCH will be active in posting responses for any frequently asked questions. To further clarify, this problem is in no way due to: hackers, ocean reductions, Infamy updates, a sign that we're at world's end or anything else other than bad data on bad hardware. Your information and accounts remain unaffected and safe. Sincerely, The Crew @ Pirates Online February 8th - A Valentine Poem Poor old Sid Tackem, Would love to ask his girl out, As for guts ... well ... he lacks'em, Visit Erin in the Rowdy Rooster to ignite the flame, Then give someone a card, So you could do the same. The Valentine's Quest has returned and is available from February 10 - 16 for Unlimited Access members only. Happy Valentine's Day! File:UpgradeButton.jpg|100px default Upgrade to Unlimited Access desc none February 4th - Calling All Testers! - Infamy If you ever had or currently have Test Access, log in now! Infamy is ready for Test Pirates. Need help finding a PvP Match? Follow these easy steps: 1) Press 'L' key to open the Lookout Panel {C}2) Select Pirate versus Pirates {C}3) Select a Game Type (either Mayhem or Team Battle) {C}4) You will soon be asked to be placed in a match, select 'Yes' and prepare to duel Note: PvP tries to pair you with opponents within 8 Notoriety Levels of your Pirate. or 1) Select a Pirate you wish to challenge {C}2) On their Profile Card, select the 'Crew Battle' icon {C}3) If the other Pirate accepts, both will be teleported to a PvP Match The more Pirates skirmishing, the easier it'll be to find a match. So get in there with up to 16 Pirates. Fight your way to becoming infamous! Also check out the following changes and remember to use the 'Send Feedback' button on the Options Menu ('Esc' or F7 key) to report any bugs you find. - Increased aggressive level of enemies. No longer will a walk thru the jungle be like a walk in the park. - Addressed several weapon glitches - Fixed spawn points in PvP matches - Added a re-spawn shield in PvP matches (similar to Privateering) - Added new obstacles in PvP maps - Added PvP Reward Merchants in Privateering Islands and Barbossa's Grotto {C}﻿ February 4th - Jolly's Buccaneer Bowl Sharpen your STEEL and Pack your gunpowder ... the Marceline Guild have intercepted a message that says Jolly Roger plans to blitz the beaches of Tortuga this Sunday! Pirates must defend their home turf and repel these invaders at all costs. The encrypted message states that the invasions will kick off at 12:30 PM, this Sunday, February 6 (Pacific Time/Los Angeles) and Jolly won't let up until every last Pirate has been sacked. Gather your crew, prepare the defenses, show your bravery and fend off these undead invaders -- there's no telling when they will stop!﻿ January 13th - Feats of Strength: Brawns and Brains Edition Welcome to the annual Feats of Strength Competition! This year will feature a new relay race and a twist that'll have Pirates flexing their grey matter as well as their biceps. To enter the competition - which includes a race, a riddle and a mad dash to the finish line - submit your in-game Pirate name, current level and guild (if applicable) by commenting to this news item. Also include the day you prefer to compete (and a secondary choice). We'll publish a complete competitor schedule along with event times, rules and challenges early next week. Don't miss your chance to prove you are the strongest and wittiest Pirate in all the Caribbean. May the best woman or man win! Speaking of winners, there will be a gold reward for 1st, 2nd and 3rd place rankings. Sign up now - just reply in the comments of this new items! Please do not e-mail Customer Service to sign up for this event. They can't help you with this one! Questions will be addressed on the message board. Please note: Although the competition will run over two weekends, SPACE IS LIMITED. We will make every effort to accomodate your requested day and time, however due to the turnout expected for this event, participants are scheduled on a first-come, first-served basis. What: Feats of Strength: Brawns and Brains Edition When: *Weekend #1: January 21, 22 and 23 (10-11am, 12-1pm & 2-3pm, All days, PST/Los Angeles) *Weekend #2: January 28, 29 and 30 (10-11am, 12-1pm & 2-3pm, All days, PST/Los Angeles) Where: Starting Line on Devil's Anvil on the following Oceans: Galaira, Guines, Hassigos, Kokojillo, Kokoros, Legassa, Lempona, Levica, Monada, Monsona HURRY SPACE IS LIMITED! January 10th - Pirates Movie Trailer If you have not already checked out the newest Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides movie trailer, head on over to our Video page and enjoy! Or visit the official site for more information. January 5th - Pirate's New Year Resolutions Now that the winter festivities are over, Pirates look to what the future holds. What resolutions do you plan to hold true to this new year? Do you plan on attending every GM event to find out the latest news and goings-on in the Caribbean? Will your resolution involve Mastering a specific weapon or leveling up a Skill? Do you vow to sink your first EITC Treasure Fleet? Tell everyone what you plan to do in 2011! Category:Game Play Category:Pirates Online Website